Held Captive
by illumios
Summary: "Every time Akane looked at him so innocently, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to remain impassive. He just couldn't comprehend the welcoming warmth she had always left behind with her smiles. It only beckoned him to come closer and discouraged him to flee from those emotions that constantly surfaced in his mind." (Kougane-based fan fiction.) Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter One - The Hunt

**Author's Comments:**

Hello guys!  
This is my first fan-fiction for Psycho-Pass.  
I would appreciate reviews and critiques-please take it nicely though! This is my first time I've published anything on this website!

Anyways, enjoy! I hope you'll like it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They rightfully belong to their creators!**_

* * *

Chapter I. The Hunt

Two pair of glowing irises were found in the dim darkness. The repulsive stench of rotten bodies invaded akane's nostrils. The smell was enough to stir up the bile in her stomach, but she suppressed it. A draft of the cold tickled at the back of her neck and caused gooseflesh prickle at her skin.

Off in the distant, there was a faint sound of water dripping slowly in rhythm with her watch's ticking gears. White mist danced in front of their mouths as she and her partner exhaled out into the biting bitterness. Akane could hear both of their heartbeats and slow breathing in the ambient environment.

Her fingers seemed to tremble in anticipation of what they might find next in the stifling darkness; although, she never faltered to hold her dominator firmly and sternly in her tiny hands. Creases of determination were dented into her flesh; her eyebrows pulled into a stubborn frown.

"Akane." Her name was emitted so softly that only mice could possibly hear it.

She looked over to Kougami-he motioned in a different direction, indicating that the target was there, and close within reach. She only nodded in quiet response then quietly ran to the other side only to hide behind a wall. With her shoulder pressed to the brick wall, she craned her neck around the corner to peer at a figure that belonged to a woman.

Besides the woman was a lit, electric lantern. it glowed only brightly enough to reveal the crimson stains on the floor. The blue, artificial rays bounced off the woman's long blade. hoarse sobbing was heard from her shivering, crippled body.

And then that woman's misery was soon snuffed out like the broken lantern that just had been tilted over on the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry that the introduction chapter is short, but I assure you that the second one will be much longer!


	2. Chapter Two - Tired

**Author's Comments:**

The second chapter is longer this time! Please take notice that this story takes place five months after the eleventh~seventeenth episodes. I apologize for the fact that this story may not directly follow along with the on-going episodes that will be released soon, discerning the fact the characters may die or not (I know that Gen has a habit of killing off characters...). So if that's the case, then please view this story as an AU! c:

Anyways, thank you for the kind reviews:  
**BluePoppyDream**  
**Indochine**  
**manycoloredeyes**

I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!  
Reviews are still welcome!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters! They rightfully belong to their creators!**_

* * *

Tiny mechanical droids tasked themselves away to scrub every bit of flesh off the grimy tiles. A gurney was pulled along, carrying what was left of the woman's body in a black body bag. Sirens echoed out into the foggy night. The authorities stood outside of the warehouse and spoke in hushed voices.

The iciness in the air started to make Akane's fingers grow anesthetized. Her rosy cheeks stung. In attempt to warm herself up, she brought up a pair of hands to her mouth and blew into them. Her long, doe-like lashes flickered over, casting nearly invisible shades across her small visage.

In a nearby puddle, she saw a black reflection of a man struggling against the reinforcement. She looked up.

"Screw you MWPSB bastards!" He screamed at them. "You killed my fiancée!"

"Please calm down, Mr. Takada." The one of the robots extended its metallic arm to push him back. "High stress is detected. It is recommended you seek psychological help."

For a spilt second, Akane and Takada's eyes met. Akane could see a mixture of burning hatred and sadness in the windows of his hurt soul. Her throat tightened as she averted her brown orbs. That hostility he openly harbored against them was harrowing.

She vacillated whether if they made the right choice, killing that woman. There were consequences from erasing her existence-that man wouldn't be the same again. She knew very well that this could have been prevented in the beginning.

"You did well, Miss. Inspector." Kougami stood by her side, studying for signs of distress.

Earning no response from her but the subtle chattering of her teeth, he shrugged off his coat, only to place over Akane's shoulders. Her seemingly dark countenance consorted into a surprised look, she glanced up to the tall man.

"I mean it. You did well." His voice low and earnest this time, snowy-blue eyes cast onto her.

Akane inhaled the sundry of nicotine and minty aftershave that stained Kougami's coat. It smelled good to her. She didn't mind the husky scent of smoke; it was oddly comforting to her. She curled her fingers over the hems and pulled them close together. Then she sighed wearily, "Thanks."

She wished she could offer condolences for what happened to the woman's once soon-to-be groom, but it seemed unfeasible to do so. The man continued hollering at them and was shoved into a car.

A few feet away from Kougami and Akane, Ginoza was collaborating with other Inspectors who worked on the same case of the recent serial killings, and he happened to catch a glimpse of the brief, somewhat intimate interaction between the unconventional couple.

He pushed up his sliding glasses on the sharp bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps, he was reading too much into everything. Still, he didn't want Akane fall victim into thinking the latent criminals were good people when in reality, they aren't.

Silver droplets started to descend onto their heads. Several thunderclaps rolled in the angry-looking clouds above; flashes of brilliant lightning leapt out like a dragon's tongue, radiating its own lightshow over the roaring ocean.

"We should get going." Yayoi spoke softly and shielded the rain falling into her eyes with her hand.

Akane happily agreed. It was time to leave the dark labyrinth behind.

* * *

"Thank you for lending me your coat, Mr. Kougami," the young Inspector handed back the heavy, new duster to her partner. "Sorry, you got wet from the rain."

"It's fine. Wouldn't want you getting a cold anyways," Kougami grunted, deflecting her shy apology. He swung his coat over the chair and sat down in front of his desk.

His desk was bombarded with white leaflets that recorded the recent killings in all regions of Tokyo. Many were indirectly connected to the revolution that Shogo Makishima orchestrated. In its aftermath, the Psycho-Pass of many citizens became clouded, and they ended up dropping into the deep end. Therefore, the crime rate escalated.

Akane's desk was more organized, compared to Kougami's. She stacked the documents she obtained from her senior officer neatly. Rarely, it is ever untidy. She plopped down into her office chair and stared at the picture of her smiling friends. It was only personal belonging of hers she brought to work. Yuki was in it. It brought a pang in Akane's heart, but it still brought courage at the same time. She swore up and down, that she would bring justice for her lamented friend.

The rest of the Enforcers strolled in. Yayoi and Masaoka eased themselves into their usually seats. Two workspaces remained empty. One of them was untouched over five months. It used to belong to Kagari Shuusei. The toys and a gaming console were never cleared away from the dusty surface. They were left there as if to preserve the memory of the absent Enforcer.

"I'm glad we've solved the case," said Masaoka, placing both of his hands behind his disheveled hair.

The entire room remained silent. Only the soft rustling of shifting papers and the pitter-patter of rains the danced across the rooftops rung through the space. No one exchanged a word. It was reasonable. Everyone was haggard.

As if they were little gizmos, the cranked up pins behind their backs could only last for so long. After several losses they have endured the past months, it was uncertain how much longer they could fight against the cruelty called life.

Akane's eyelids drooped over her soft hues of brown; she rested her chin into her hand as she stared almost wistfully at the picture erected on her desk. _Will this tiresome trial ever end, Yuki?_


	3. Chapter Three-Could It Be Newfound Love?

**Author's Comments:**

This chapter was tad difficult even though it's very short... That was speedy of me to write this one up, huh? I know. I didn't have anything productive to partake in so, I decided to write the third chapter. I kept getting writer's blocks repeatedly! It was frustrating. Putting that aside, I hope you dear readers enjoy this little snippet.

Thank you very much for the reviews and encouragement:  
**Indochine**  
**Darkinocenens**

Reviews and tips are still welcome!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They rightfully belong to their creators!**_

* * *

"Oi, Akane." The sleeping Inspector was disturbed by a virile voice, and she groaned. "Wake up," the two words were regurgitated again, hasty this time.

Finally, she woke to a whack to her head. She lifted her head and groggily peered up to find Kougami standing over her with a book in his hand. "What did you do that for?" She complained and pursed her lips into a pout.

"It's late." He crossed his arms across his broad chest as if in a disapproving manner, "Best you stop whining and go home."

"Oh no!" The shade of pink colored her cheeks as she gasped. "Did I fall asleep?"

She never usually dozed off, especially at her job. That was thoughtless of her. Prematurely, the flustered woman stood onto her feet far too fast. Blood rushed away from her head, white, nebulous spots flurried behind her eyes, and she stumbled towards.

Only to end up falling face-first into Kougami. He had exclaimed sharply as the book had slipped out of his hands; her sudden fall galvanized him into catching her. Akane emitted a light squeak as he effectively caught her by her elbows. His grip was firm but gentle. Her petit countenance was buried into the fabric. The woman drew in the traces of cancer sticks and minty astringent. He smelled so, so good to him. She never was this close to a man, let alone Kougami.

Both of their hitched breathing was discerned. Akane's heart battered against her ribcage then she looked up to a pair of cool-blue orbs that gazed down to her. Curiosity seemed to metamorphose to life in his eyes; a silvery reflection of Akane's face was distinguished in his dilated pupils. His hardened expression melted away like the snow in spring; something marvelous had grown inside him; a red bud of a soon-to-be beautiful lotus sprouted. The ice in his veins defrosted upon the touch of Akane's warm hands when she pulled away, flustered.

Electrified. That was the emotion they experienced as their fingers tingled at each other's sensation, but yet they didn't say anything about it. Only it was revealed momentarily in their eyes.

Kougami was startled by how delicate she felt in his palms. Anything could hurt her easily. His rigid lips parted slightly. He regarded the blush that burned deeply into Akane's almost plump cheeks as she looked at him bashfully. She hid behind her fingers, as if to mask her vivid chagrin, and shook her head.

Oddly enough, there was a tight twinge in his chest when the warmth faded away from Kougami's calloused hands. He missed it shortly afterwards.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She fussed as she tried to squirrel away around the Enforcer.

Kougami snorted, "Even here, you're clumsy at your best."

"Y-you…"

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Stop it!"

Snickers erupted from him. Dumbfounded, Akane gawked at him. It was strange to hear him laugh like that. Be that as it may, she smiled despite the teasing she was just put under. It made her glad to see him untroubled for once, even though it will be only for an instant.

Kougami's smoky eyes rested on Akane again. He was stunned-she was smiling warmly at him. Miss. Inspector is really something. The man ruminated before they formed their colloquy of brief goodbyes to each other. The woman made her exit quickly.

The sharp click-clacks of Akane's shoes resounded throughout the empty hallways of the building. Akane held her chest as her heart still fluttered even after the fateful episode. She bit her lower lip as her mind implored; she had never felt like this before.

* * *

**Author's Side Notes:**

I wanted to show that love takes time even in the littlest encounters.  
Hopefully I've attained that goal in this chapter! Ahhh, it wasn't too mushy, was it?


	4. Chapter Four - Return Of A Phantom

**Author's Comments: **

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. It felt like forever.. I was busy with school and whatnot. It's pretty lame, haha! I can't believe it took me this long to complete it. Anyways, in chapter four, there is a little action in it. c:

I apologize if there are any ugly errors. If you find any, please let me know so I can correct them! Thanks!

I hope my dear followers are greatly entertained this time!  
Thank you for the kind reviews; it's so encouraging! I promise not to disappoint you guys!

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They rightfully belong to their wonderful creators! **_

* * *

The spine-tingling crack seemed louder than the downpour that came from the emergency sprinklers. The man screamed as he ineptly bumped into the glass tables. Rivers of crimson surged from his crooked nose and his spilt lips. He tried to crawl away from someone who loomed over him. He brought up his sanguinary palms; his fingers were no more, only ugly stubs. Bits of sclera hung outside of his left socket.

"Please! I will do whatever you want." He moaned, asphyxiated by mucus and blood that clogged up his throat. "I'll pay you to whatever the amount you want!"

"Silly boy. Money isn't going to stop me from completing my job."

"I have a family, a wife and two children. You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Honey brown ringlets adhered to her tanned skin. Torrents of water snaked across her contours. There was a maniacal facade in her mossy eyes, and she grinned; her lips pulled over her white teeth. The puckered scar stretched across her facial features.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see them soon enough."

Before the man could react, Kumiko's cleat collided with his face. There was another grisly crack; his head trundled backwards along with his body. The man was still alive, but just barely. Teeth were clattered across the wood-laden floor. He frothed at his mouth, struggling to breathe

Her boss's exact words flitted across her mind. _Kill him for once and all. We have no use for him anymore._ Kumiko's eyes shone brightly at the perfect whisper that was recorded again in her mind. It nearly made her melt. She inclined her head to view the whimpering victim that lay before her, her hair framing her feral-looking visage.

"Bye-bye!" She said in a singsong tune.

A fit of cackles exploded from her lithe body as she then continuously stomped on his head. Soon, it was over. Kumiko wheezed as she stood over the mangled corpse and collapsed onto her knees. She unzipped her leather blazer, her shaky hands bringing out a small jar and a knife. The white of her eyes could be seen; the corners of her lips stretched out as far as they could.

Ripping the shirt blemished with red spots, she stared at the glistening skin and pressed a scalpel's blade against the flesh…

* * *

Rain continued to pound against the walls. It sounded as if many imps marched on the roof and drummed their pygmy drums. The window was unveiled, and the fog disembarked across the towering skylines. Arrays of radiant lights managed to percolate through the dense, grey haze. The morning was somber with its gelid weather.

A mass of bulky blankets was left cold on the bed. A holographic screen was displayed in the occupied kitchen; a newswoman was speaking at a clear volume. Wet footprints remained on the floor, the swish of a toothbrush and a jellyfish-like friend were what accompanied Akane. Ivory spumes built at the corners of her pink lips.

"This morning, at three a.m., a body was found dead in a club. Three other bodies were found at home as well."

"What?" Akane spat out the toothpaste as she looked up to the reflected hologram.

"The details about the death have not been released yet. A full-scale investigation is to be launched. Please tune in tonight for any further comments."

"Oh no. Such terrible news!" Her saucer-shaped companion squeaked as it floated about in the air.

Akane stared in wonder. Water gurgled as it seeped through the toothpaste-encumbered drain. Briskly, she rinsed out her mouth and the sink. The floor creaked lightly at her rapid, descending foots. She slung her wet towel onto the nape of a nearby chair then ran her fingers through her brown hair, smoothing out crinkles that stuck out. The Inspector lifted her wrist to pick out her work uniform.

She had decided to wear a navy blue hoodie with an insignia embroidered neatly onto its sleeves and back. Akane wore a skirt in matching color that only fell to her thighs. The perturbed Inspector won the wrestle with her stray strands as she admired herself in the mirror briefly.

Soon after the newswoman was switched off to another person, the device that was secured around Akane's wrist rang. The transparent interface showed Gino's Caller ID. She answered with an indefatigable hello.

"Miss. Tsunemori, please come to the workplace immediately." He spoke on the other end of the line.

"Understood! I will be heading over there soon!" She was already leaving her home. Then the receiver hung up with a click.

* * *

"Four has been pronounced dead this morning. All of them classified as homicides." Ginoza strolled past the Enforcers and the female Inspector. "They were all relatives. One call regarding the homicides had been made. Play it, Shion."

"Got it," the blonde, smiling femme swiveled in her chair, pressing a button.

Everyone viewed the visual polygraph of the recording. The green line fluctuated along with the hitches in the person's voice. It was electronically masked, unable to detect whether the person was a female or male.

"I am so sorry to tell you that Takeshi is dead." The voice was wheezy, "And so is his family." After that sentence, the caller giggled and hung up.

Akane shivered at the wicked guffaws.

"We were unable to trace the call. However, we have some footage of the possible suspect." Ginoza looked at everyone as he adjusted his black spectacles, "The only issue is… the suspect was in disguise. There were no witnesses at both scenes."

"In further explanations, this person is like a ghost in the system." Shion concluded. "I have run searches through the data engines, and there was no result. We have a tough case this time."

"What about the bodies?" Kougami was standing and leaning against the table.

"Takeshi's body was discovered in one of his clubs. As for his family, they were found at home, dead." Ginoza replied.

"What a heartless person," Masaoka hummed as he rubbed his stubbly chin. "This was really unexpected, wasn't it? Don't they say that Takeshi Renji is highly respected for building the best clubs around here? Rather strange that he's dead, and his family as well."

"I suspect that it could have been a drug deal gone wrong." Yayoi commented.

Ginoza's lips twitched, "There is also one more thing." He had paused, hesitant for a moment. "The bodies had been surgically performed on and stuffed with dead scorpions and rhinoceros beetles."

Akane took a sharp intake, her brown eyes widening. In the course of her entire job, she may have gone through horrible things or validated many awful crimes, but she had never heard anything so gruesome in her whole life. Her face blanched upon the fact being brought to light. Sadness soon replaced the astonishment; dread was the lead that was dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"Like Shion said, this is going to be a difficult case."

"Are there any way we could inspect these bodies?" Kougami had showed no emotion throughout the discussion, "It would be helpful if that were possible."

"Yes, the victims are still at the locations where they were initially killed. We have been given permission to investigate these areas. The case has been handed down to us; no one in other units disturbed the two locations."

Kougami looked over to the Inspector who was close by, searching for confirmation whether Akane was going to team up with him. Akane met his briny gaze, and she swallowed with difficulty. Without a murmur, she gave consent.

Shortly after, the team had spilt up; Masaoka and Yayoi went along with Ginoza to Takeshi's house while Kougami and Akane arrived at the club. When they made their entrance, Akane was in complete awe.

Shards of glass from tables were dissipated in many directions. An empty aquarium was situated nearby the corpse. Green kelps were suspended over the fractured opening. The noxiousness of dead fish and the nearly unidentifiable corpse was unsettling.

As they walked through the vacant club, puddles underneath their leather shoes sloshed. They approached Takeshi's body. The upper part of his body was exposed; coagulated blood covered his lacerated countenance. Putrid bruises peppered his skin.

Akane crouched down to scrutinize the carcass. His abdomen was sliced open, the skin was grafted away from the incision, and black scorpions and beetles replaced the organs that once resided in there. She wished she could bleach the disgusting sight out of her mind and moved away with her hand placed over her mouth.

It was reported no one probed the entire location nor touched Takeshi's body yet. No condemning evidences turned up. These unpleasant tasks were left up to Unit One.

"What did they do to the organs I wonder?" Akane muttered behind her fingers as she fought back her nausea.

"Who knows," Kougami responded in return. He didn't seem bothered by the dead body lying on the floor next to him.

"Then they have been disposed of so they could be anywhere..."

"Or close by," he shrugged.

"Mr. Kougami…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, I was going to suggest we go upstairs to search for any more evidences. Perhaps, we might find something." It was a way of her saying she didn't want to leave Kougami alone, especially after what happened five months ago.

"Good idea," Kougami understood the underlying message she gave. "Let's go then."

With glowing Dominators in their hands, they ventured up on the staircase. The corridors were long and confined. Pictures encased in glass panels hung on the walls—they featured lewd women who wore nearly nothing. There were also several doors on both sides, which led to private rooms.

The curious Inspector had a hunch what the rooms' purpose was for. In clubs, it was common for them to have exclusive, separate settings for who wanted to participate in "recreational" activities.

_God knows how many crimes happened here behind these closed doors._ Akane noiselessly agonized over the poor victims who had to suffer.

Curiosity reeled her back from her train of thoughts. She stopped by one entry that was ajar unlike all of the other closed doors.

"Ah, I wonder why this one is not shut." She whispered to Kougami.

Her eyes lingered onto the doorknob before she pushed it open cautiously. The hinges made protracted squeaks, and the Inspector cringed at the noise. She held her Dominator high, her index finger near to the trigger, and snuck into the room. Kougami posed his Dominator in similar fashion as he tailed after her.

_Click. _A thin rope snapped in half when the woman stepped on it without suspecting it. The black thread disappeared underneath the clutter. Akane jumped back and bumped into the male Enforcer.

A recorder played a nonchalant speech in rhythm of the ticking clock above them. Jolted by the familiar, teasing voice, Kougami froze.

He couldn't move away from the icy grasp of the white ghost. The ludic voice had him locked in a horrified trance he couldn't escape from; it was nearly static. Memories gushed through his mind like a relentless waterfall. He was a drowning rat struggling to elude the barrage of guilt.

"Let's start with today's riddle, shall we?

_'What does man love more than life _  
_Fear more than death or mortal strife _  
_What the poor have, the rich require, _  
_and what contented men desire, _  
_What the miser spends_  
_and the spendthrift saves _  
_And all men carry to their graves?'_" Shogo Makishima voiced the quandary almost lyrically.

_Nothing. They carry nothing to their graves. _Kougami reciprocated the answer.

Suddenly, he pulled himself together in alertness that both of their very lives were in danger. The answer was the key! Wasting no time, he gnashed his teeth as he gyrated on his heels and snatched Akane before she could dissent. As far he could spur himself, he dove out of the doorframe and onto the floor with her in his arms.

An ear-shattering explosion soon extinguished Akane's shout while they landed onto the floor. Intense flames rolled angrily out of the portal, debris propelled through the air and created dents into the walls. The dark mauve wallpaper curled away from the many tongues of fire. Flecks of ash floated buoyantly above them on the floor.

Her head had struck the floor upon the impact; stars twinkled behind her skewered-shut eyelids. Incessant rumblings roared in Akane's ears. Out of instinct, she clutched onto the coarse fabric of Kougami's jacket. Then her grip weakened as she lost her consciousness. The pitch-black darkness devoured her as in whole.

"Are you okay, Akane?" Kougami lifted his head to survey Akane, however she wasn't responsive. He clambered off her, panic arising, and swooped a calloused hand under her neck to support her head. With his free hand, he shook her to see if she would respond at all, "Dammit! Inspector Tsunemori, wake up!"

He squinted his eyes through the thick haze before he heaved her body gently into his arms. Unmerciful stabs of pain shot up his spine as he stood up, but he ignored easily because Akane was frighteningly limp in his strong caress.

He had to get her to safety.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Quite a cliffhanger, huh? I hope you guys can hang on there. /insert evil laughter here  
Also, that riddle Shogo quoted was by Ernest Drake (supposedly?). Please do correct me if I'm wrong!

Thanks for reading and see you all soon!


	5. Chapter Five - Promises Anew

**Author's Comments:**

Gosh, I didn't think finding motivation would be so difficult! It's hard to fend off my writing blocks too!  
So I apologize very much for such a short chapter. I hope you dearies could forgive me or... chase me off with pots and pans. I'm fine with either options (although, I would personally vouch for the first one).

I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the other previous chapters. I am very, very thankful to have such wonderful followers. Your reviews are far too kind for such a lowly writer such as myself. (laugh)  
I've been blessed so far!

I am still brainstorming about the plot I'm developing for _Held Captive_, and how to blend in what has occurred lately in the ongoing anime. I'm a bit fearful that the present story in the anime will end up clashing with the one I am currently writing, so the chances of it (like I've said before) becoming an AU is very likely. There were so many Death Flags in episode 19, don't you think so? Well, I'll figure it out eventually!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They rightfully belong to their respective creators.**_

* * *

_The letter she held in her trembling hands made her scared for the life of Kougami Shinya. Her heart was broken when that one promise was pilfered and smashed into many pieces. Those splinters could never be mended again. _

_"You idiot!" She exclaimed._

_Tears flowed from her eyes. Her nose clogged up from the mucus that formed. Sliminess build up in the back of her throat and made it difficult for her swallow. Shakily, she folded up the written message and placed it in her breast pocket. _

_She had to find him before Fate could snatch him in its voracious hands and make him vanish forever. There was no doubt in mind that if Akane didn't search for him, the Sybil System would… Only without any extension of mercy._

_As she turned around, she saw Kougami's back in front of her. He was walking towards the end of the dark corridors. _

_"Kougami!" She shouted! "Please stop!" _

_She tried to reach him, her hand extended out to seize him by the arm, but he only seemed to get further away. No matter how loud her screams were, he never seemed to hear her. Then the darkness swallowed him, he had vanished into the beast's belly, and then a reverberating roar overtook Akane's ears as the blackness blinded her. _

She gasped. Indistinct beeps from machines infiltrated Akane's ears, arousing her from her odd dream. Her pulse still raced from the image behind her closed eyes. Her eyelids twitched open. She couldn't decipher anything but the dull aches that throbbed deeply in her shoulders.

Emitting a pained moan, the lights that poured into her brown, bloodshot orbs unsympathetically. The brightness threatened to sting her already watery tearducts; her eyes brimmed with hot tears. Akane's lashes batted as she strived against the tears. Her bangs were like an adhesive; each brown strand clung onto her perspired forehead. Her head palpitated from an awful headache. She fought against the grogginess as she looked on her left side.

Manifolds of garish bouquets were placed on a table; some consisted of large roses that bloomed beautifully while some were exquisite arrays of daisies as delicate as the female Inspector who lay in the bed. The ambrosial aroma of the flowers seemed to soothe Akane. Embellished cards stood out between the stalks. "Get well soon!" or "We wish you a speedy recovery!" were scripted upon them in bold, curved letters.

"Akane?" A male voice called her name softly. "Are you awake?"

She turned her head to find Kougami by the other side, his blue eyes rested on her steadily. He had a worried expression on his face.

The matron was surprised to see him sitting there. She could whiff the smell of aftermath from the cigarettes he would waste his life away on. There was a sign of tiredness on his frayed visage. Few bandages on his face were adorned. He also wore a sling. His long lashes fluttered as he blinked. Grey areas mottled under his eyes, forming unsightly bags due to a possible lack of sleep.

She tried to recollect how she turned up being in a hospital with a battered Enforcer. Only the distinct sound that was very similar to a tiger's thunderous rumbling growl and a flash of light were the few things she could remember. The woman also remembered two strong arms that encased her so securely before she passed out from a terrible pang in her head.

"Mr. Kougami!" Her voice cracked as she squinted her eyes at the man, "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to check on you. How are you feeling, Miss. Inspector?"

Akane's chapped lips trembled as she turned her head back, staring up to the glaring lights regretfully, "I've got the worst headache. I don't understand what happened; I don't remember very well." Then she looked at him again at the last statement of hers, and lines of worry dimpled in her youthful, plump skin.

Kougami's lips curved upwards, creating a faint ghost of a smile.

"You became unconscious with a concussion. You kept slipping in and out of consciousness." Kougami said, "However, the docs say you'll recover fairly well."

"I see… What about you, Mr. Kougami? Are you hurt?"

"Just only few scrapes."

"But what about your arm?"

"I'm fine; it turned out to be a nasty sprain. The cast is going to be temporary. Honestly, instead of worrying about me, you should be focused on recuperating."

Akane inhaled sharply before she said, "One more question."

"What is it?"

"Did you save me?" Guilt seemed to ravage her; the look of shame was the only mask she wore right now. She instinctively knew it was her job to protect him. It wasn't supposed to be the quite opposite.

"Yes."

Akane's nose scrunched up. This was a huge failure on her part. How could she ever become a better Inspector if she couldn't up hold an important responsibility of watching over the Enforcer she was assigned with? Not to mention, she nearly lost him twice. It just was a fluke that the Chief hasn't smote them yet…

Kougami assessed the displeasure she displayed, he only snorted, "No gratitude, huh?" Dry humor was in one of his desk of cards.

"No, it's not that!" She sulked, oblivious to the satire, "I'm just disappointed that you got hurt, and I could've prevented that."

"Idiot. No one could have known. It wasn't your fault."

She reddened, "But it's my job to protect you!"

Kougami was flummoxed. His eyebrows were arched in astonishment. Was this woman really willing to safeguard a latent criminal?

"Why are you so willing to go far to protect me? You seem to easily forget that I am a latent criminal-I'm just a nobody."

In an instant, Akane was furious. "Don't say that! I don't understand why you have to treat yourself like that! You're a person just like everyone else. Besides, it is my job to watch you. To make sure you don't get hurt…"

He knew it was worthless to argue with her so he only shook his head wordlessly. He continued to gaze at her.

"Kougami. You're an idiot for believing in what you just said." Akane sniffed, her cheeks still ruby in color, "Please don't ever say that again. Can… you promise me that?"

The way Akane glared at him so boldly and sincerely stirred something inside him; it was the pail that poured water ever so lovingly over the red lotus that carried on to blossom. Akane was helping him to grow and realize the true importance of life. The only reaction he could give was a smile; the corners of his eyes crinkled fondly. He couldn't help but to comply.

"Yeah. I promise, Miss. Tsunemori."

Akane's heart skipped as soon as she witnessed the cordiality. She was afraid for a moment that he would heartlessly pledge. The rancid consternation was chased away when he smiled; relaxed, she took confidence in his obligations.

Then he started to move away from his seat, ready to leave. Akane was dismayed by his sudden resignation. Dominated by an overpowering, mysterious compulsion, she grabbed Kougami's sleeve and tugged. She quelled the squeak that was about to form in her throat and looked up to him.

They were both ambushed by incredulity. Akane was mystified; warmth crept up to her ears. Discomfort stabbed at her injured shoulders and regretted the cursory movement. Her face burned as she let go of him and shifted her stare onto the bleached floor. Her words were barely whispers, and they faltered, "Don't leave, not yet."

Kougami sighed at the childishness she just expressed. Then he plopped back into his seat and leaned back. He saw her viscid muscles loosen, and she wasn't as disquieted anymore.

The couple didn't articulate librettos after that. Only they shared the graceful silence between them. He understood her silly antics that overtaxed her. Soon, the worn-out Inspector succumbed into the arms of Morpheus. He reached out for her hand.

Before he left, he slid his calloused fingers over the satin flesh, he lifted the back of her hand and pressed it to his lips. His mouth brushed the skin like a paintbrush devising gentle strokes to a background as he susurrated, "I also promise that I will protect you, Akane."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? I ensure you that the dosage of Koukane will be higher each time you encounter it. c; (That was a terrible pun. Yes, I know).

Anyways, I would like to have some help from you fellow readers.  
I want some songs that would suit this undeniably adorable couple for motivation since my muse keeps being killed over and over again. I've got few songs in mind, but what about you guys? Have any that you could recommend?  
Let me know so I could add them onto my iPod! Feel free to send me PMs.


	6. Chapter Six - A Warm Welcome Back

**Author's Comments:**

Oh my goodness, I think I deserve the title, "The Most Inactive Writer Of All Time". My apologies, I was terribly busy during the past two months, therefore my being not able to update the story. Worry not, I'm officially finished with high school. It's official, I received my diploma, and I'm ready to move on with my life.

Thank you follow readers for your patience and time, and thank you very much for giving such kind reviews. They were not really necessary since I'm (whispers) such a terrible writer. All of you are too nice.

Ta-da, here's the sixth chapter of Held Captive.  
Enjoy, my lovelies!

**_Disclaimer:_ **  
I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They all rightfully belong to their creators!

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me." Akane nodded her head to the medical practitioner.

"Not a problem. It most certainly nice to see you recover quickly and nicely; it gave us a scare when you were first brought in here." The doctor who was clad in the color of pristine snow smiled as he scrawled his unreadable signature onto the release forms. "Take care, Miss. Tsunemori."

Akane bowed again in gratitude, gathered her belongings, and left the bleach-stained room. She was happy to finally leave the thoroughly cleansed sanatorium. Although, she didn't want to display her giddiness and appear too frazzled to the nurses who pushed people in their squeaky wheelchairs, so she plastered on a clam expression and headed for the lounge down below.

The sunlight poured through the glass atrium above as she reached the staircase; the brightness made the whole floor less tenebrous. Individuals were scattered across the polished tier. Akane looked up, the weather was indeed congenial; no raindrops pounded angrily against the roof or frightening flashes lit up in the gray, rolling clouds. With a content sigh, she went down the stairs as the rapped up bouquets crinkled in her arms.

"Looks like you need help there, Miss Inspector." Someone had spoken to her, and he sounded very amused.

"Mr. Kougami?" Akane perked up as soon as she determined the familiar connotations of his voice and peered over the large, sweet-smelling petals.

Kougami was leaning his back against a marble pillar and looked down at the petite woman carrying an assortment of flowers. Noiselessly, he shifted away from his place and liberated her from the seemingly-enormous bouquets that were secured in her arms. Akane hugged the only couple of them left then looked up to him with a coy visage. She saw that he smiled, only in his wintry gaze.

Tingling warmth crept up to her ears, unheeding to her obvious embarrassment. She was so sure her face was as vividly red as the roses she grasped in her tiny hands. In a sad attempt to evade his gaze, she distracted herself by inhaling the saccharine fragrances that the roses and tulips gave off. Her dark brown eyes glued themselves onto the granite floor and started at their reflections.

"Thank you," she simpered and spoke in a soft voice, "I must ask, how come you're here?"

"I just wanted to drop by. Doc told us you would be released today. Gino is here as well. He's speaking with someone right now." Kougami jerked his thumb in the direction of the other fellow inspector who was a few feet away from them.

Ginoza was wearing a solemn expression; his lenses glistened underneath the light. The person who he was talking with was a woman. The woman's eyes seemed puffy, a sign that she's been crying.

She was quite beautiful as well. Akane stared at her in wonder. Golden, curled tendrils pooled around her moon-pale shoulders, she wore an expensive dress, possibly made of smooth silk. Glittering sequins were stuck to the navy blue fabric, and it fell to her knees.

Her heart-shaped face had a darkness to it as her lower lip quivered as she tried to choke back her ugly sobs. The woman could have been mistaken as a porcelain doll by the way she looked at Ginoza with her wide, aquamarine eyes.

"Who is she?" Akane inquired curiously.

"That's Takeshi's girlfriend, Minvera Carsons."

"What? But in Takeshi's profile, it didn't mention any of that, and he had a wife."

"We only found out recently that Minvera was last seen with Takeshi before he was killed. Only a handful of witnesses knew about the affair Takeshi was having on his wife. It was kept hush-hush only until now."

"That's terrible," Akane frowned, "So all of this was kept as a secret?"

"It was apparent Takeshi wanted to protect his reputation so he bribed people from selling stories to the tabloids."

"I see..." Akane demurred as the quietly weeping women departed to wherever her next destination was.

Then Ginoza joined the duo.

"Miss. Tsunemori, I see you are well." He was unsmiling; he was absolutely devoid of emotion.

"Yes, Mr. Nobuchika." Akane responded dourly and felt stiffed under his calculating, perusing eyes. She didn't want to say much to her senior officer and only mimicked his somber mien.

In comparison, she was much more comfortable with Kougami rather than Ginoza. It may be true Akane had disliked the enforcer at first, but now that they have worked more together, they begun to understand each other at a more profound level. However, when she was with Ginoza, it always seemed like he could pick at every single flaw she had, meanwhile, Kougami was more laidback and didn't exactly nag her about her views of life. Her being too conscious made her queasy.

"We should get going," Kougami interjected.

_Thank you. _Akane flashed her unvoiced words in her eyes to Kougami's. She knew that Kougami had rescued her from her relentless supervisor.

Ginoza breathed a soft "hmmph" before he verbally agreed, "Alright, let's go."

Then they left, the female inspector stayed close to Kougami as she felt more secure besides him.

* * *

In an hour after leaving the hospital, Akane had arrived with the other two to their workplace. The petite inspector had insisted that she needed to return so she could catch up on her paperworks that were left idle for several days. Instead of making her way to complete her assignments as soon as possible, she was smothered by Shion's hugs when she wondered into the office space with the enforcer.

Kougami moved past the hugging couple, still holding the bouquets that were as large as his broad shoulders. He only shook his head in exasperation. Everyone was definitely glad to see Akane back at the office as they greeted her with a pat on her back or a hug.

"Akane, did you like the flowers I got you?" Shion purred as she tightened her iron-like hug around Akane.

"Yes! Thank you!" Akane grinned up to her, though she didn't recall which bouquet among the many others she had received from the blonde technician. "That was very kind of you."

"I thought the daisies suited you since they're as adorable as you are."

"Shion..." Yayoi was sitting at her desk as she sighed. She was watching her girlfriend continue to stifle Akane with airtight hugs that seemed to squeeze the very life out of her. "You're going to have Akane wind up in the hospital again if you don't stop doing that."

Shion hearing Yayoi's rebuke, she had stepped away and smirked, "I'm just happy to see Akane-chan is well."

Akane smiled softly back and lifted a hand to fix her ruffled bangs. The female inspector felt relieved to find out she was really good hands, regardless of their status in the society. Even though the people she often tasked with were labeled latent criminals, they were still human in her eyes, and she would hope that one day the society wouldn't judge them so harshly.

Kougami and Shion then offered to help to fix up the bouquets as decorations for her desk, and Akane happily accepted.

Turning to front of her desk that was now exploding with ebullient verdure, she arranged the viridscent stalks gently in a purple vase, the lightly colored petals tickling her skin like little cherubs' kisses. They had managed to get most of the flowers into the several vases that were placed upon the glassy surface.

Kougami sat in his own chair and observed her with a curiosity similar to a cat's. The corner of his lips were twitching as he fought back a smile that was straining to spring into life. He was indeed relieved to see Akane had recovered quickly, and he was secretly happy to be able to work with her again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I'm really sorry if I did!  
I am still building the plot and such, so the story is slow-paced at the moment. It will pick up soon.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Hope to see you all again in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven - A Favor

**Author's Comments: **

Whelp, this chapter is going to be short.  
I'm sorry if it feels any bit rushed to you.

Thank you for all your support by the way! I appreciate it so much!  
I love you all, okay?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass nor its characters. They all rightfully belong to their creators!_**

* * *

The weak lights droned with a nettlesome buzz, occasionally crackling along with the failing light bulb that needed to be replaced. The room had a musty odor to it as it was underground. The metallic utensils placed on trays would rattle as a subway train would zoom pass through the cold, cement walls next to the room.

Kumiko was crooning an unostentatious hum, her puckered scar visible under the dim, flickering lighting. Her mahogany hair was tied up in an unkempt bun that rested atop her head. She wore largely frame glasses that constantly slid down on her crooked nose.

Her brilliantly white lab coat produced a soft swish as she bent over one of many tanks in the room, and upon her arm was a scorpion as dark as a starless night. Its fat stinger was held high, almost seemingly poised to fight anything that would come in its way.

"Enjoying yourself, Satou?" A man asked her as he made his graceful entrance.

The girl twirled around, her cicatrix wrinkled as she grinned broadly. She nodded vigorously, "Of course! I love this room very much."

The white-haired man rested his back against the wall, his skinny arms crossed. He gazed at the creepy crawly that clung onto Kumiko, but not a sign of interest was found in his amber eyes. All there was gelidness contrasting the warm color of his irises. He still played along nevertheless when he breathed a chuckle.

"That's good to hear," he said as he glanced off to the side where there were more glass tanks with the most bizarre looking creatures in them. "Mind telling me what you have there?"

Kumiko lifted her arm. She was excited to show off her knowledge of the black bug that scuttled up onto her open palm. "This is one of the most venomous scorpions in the world. It is called an Androctonus Scorpion. It has the potential to kill an adult human under a few minutes. They are commonly found in Middle East."

"How scary." Makishima became amused. "It wouldn't be no good if you were stung by it. After all, I need you do me more favors."

"Oh, you have more things you need me to do?" The etymologist put the dangerous beast back into its humid home. She shrugged off her lab coat to suspend it on a nearby hook. Her eyes shone maniacally, "Who is it this time?"

Shogo Makishima slinked away from his position and shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. His thin lips were curved into a disarming smile that could terrify anyone. He pronounced the name so carefully as if he was the devil placing a curse, "Dispose of Minvera Carsons."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Dun, dun, dunnnnn! What's going to happen now?  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? ;)


End file.
